Percy Jackson and the Games of Death: Happy Hunger Games!
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: Perseus Oceani Filius was once Perseus Jackson. He is forced to leave Camp Half-Blood and is found by Chaos. 3000 years later, he volunteers in the Hunger Games. What happens? How will this affect Peeta and Katniss. Will they still win? Find out in the First ever Hunger Games Fanfic that includes Chaos.


**Percy Jackson and the Games of Death**

_Book 1: Happy Hunger Games_

**Percy**

My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon. I once lived a great life full of happiness...but all that changed yesterday.

I was walking back to Cabin 3 from the Archery Range, where I had tried (and failed) to shoot an arrow at the target. As I walked, I heard moaning sounds. I, curious as a cat, went to the back of Cabin 7 and found a horrific sight.

Octavian, grandson of Apollo, was kissing Annabeth! I gasped in shock, causing them to turn around and look at me. They grinned. I growled and drew my knife, which I had recently learned how to use. I charged Octavian only to be blasted aside by a flash of light.

I turned around and saw Zeus and Apollo. "How dare you," screeched Apollo.

"Since I cannot kill you as you are still mortal, I, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods ban you, Peresus Jackson, from ever entering Camp-Half Blood or Camp Jupiter!" A shock of thunder went off and I found my self transported out of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Back to the Present:

I sat down on the park bench in Central Park, ever since the fall of Gaia I had felt like a used tool...Was there anything worth living for anymore?

"Yes there is, boy**,**" said a voice. A man in blue robes and a man in dark robes appeared in front of me.

The man in black continued, "You can join us and be our champion. Years in the future, the Earth will need saving and you will not be there to save it, unless you take this offer."

"What's in it for me," I growled.

The man in blue looked at me sadly, "Happiness is one thing you never had, but if you join us and wait 3000 years, you will have happiness. "

"Who are you," I asked, considering their offer.

"I am Chronus and this is Chaos," said the man in blue.

* * *

Perseus Oceani Filius watched from the Void as Octavian, who was turned immortal 3000 years ago, betrayed the gods and destroyed the bridge to Olympus making it impossible to reach and the gods could now not leave it. Octavian bombed Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Octavian (which was named after the _greatest_ hero of all time). He then preceded to blame it on other countries. The Countries of North America united and bombed the other even countries and preceded to make North America the only continent left. During the carnage, Octavian Snow gained control over all of the countries of North America 'unifying' them into one country called bread, sorry _Panem_. He split Panem into 14 districts and named one of the "The Capitol" The other 13 districts lived happily. Then President Snow as he was now called, wanting more destruction, faked a rebellion in District 13 and destroyed them. He used the excuse to execute 23 children and turn 1 into a monster every year.

"Perseus, " said a voice.

Perseus turned around and bowed, "Lord Chronos."

The man grinned before frowning, "This is what we were talking about. Only you can save Panem now."

"What!" said Perseus in disbelief.

Chronos smiled sadly, "Chaos and I are fading, but we leave you with one last gift." Chaos flashed into the room, and the two chanted in Voidodian, then ended in English. "Perseus, we give thee our blessing, use it wisely," then they faded and an explosion went off and Perseus blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I recently got addicted to two series (because of the movies that came out) Ender's Game and The Hunger Games. So I decided to attempt a Hunger Games fanfic. I know the chapter is short, it's a _Prologue_, they're supposed to be short. Perseus Oceani Filius means Perseus, Ocean's Son. **

**I'll attempt to put up the first chapter by Monday.**

**Have a nice day...**

TheHeroesUnited


End file.
